


Davekat Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just davekat stuff
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 9





	Davekat Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t put the trolls quirks in this for no reason other than I’m lazy

“So are you going to do anything about it?” Rose asked, looking at her brother over her book.  
“I don’t know how,” Dave whined. He was lying sprawled out on Rose’s couch where he had been crashing for the last month since he was evicted.  
“Try going up to him and actually telling him how you feel?”  
Dave screwed up his face, “That won’t work.”  
“What makes you say that?” Rose raises an eyebrow at him.  
“Because if he doesn’t like me back then I’ve just fucked everything up.”  
Rose sighed and put down her book.  
“Okay, how about this? Right now Karkat is out with Kanaya. They should be back in the next twenty minutes or so. When they get back, I will talk to Kanaya and see if she knows how he feels. I want you to think over what you’re going to say to him, okay?”  
Dave looked up, his shades pushed up on top of his head, and made eye contact with Rose. “Yeah, okay, fine. You have to tell me exactly what she says though.”  
Rose agrees and smiles.

“Kanaya,” Kanaya turned around when she heard Rose spoke. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”  
Kanaya nodded and hung up her coat, having just got back. She motioned for Karkat to sit on the couch, “I’ll ask her after.”  
She smiled at him, he looked uneasy.  
While Rose took Kanaya into the kitchen, Karkat sat himself down on the opposite side of the couch to Dave.  
“Are you still living here?” Karkat asked, glancing at Dave.  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”  
“What does that mean?”  
Dave sat up, “If me lying on the couch doing fuck all ‘cause I can’t find a job is me living here then yeah, sure I’m living here.”  
“I guess if you really wanted..” Karkat trailed off. “No, never mind.”  
“What were you gonna say?” Dave looked at Karkat through his shades.  
“I was gonna suggest you move into my apartment as there’s a spare room there and it would stop you from bothering Kanaya and Rose so much but I realised that’s a bad idea.”  
Dave looked confused, “What? How’s that a bad idea?”  
“Uh,” Karkat hesitated and looked away. “Well, just. Because. Y’know.”  
An awkward silence fell upon the two, the only sound coming from the muffled speaking of Rose and Kanaya in the kitchen.  
After a few awkward moments, Karkat proceeded to make it even more awkward by continuing to speak, “It’s just that you’re *you*.”  
“I’m me?”  
“Yeah, you’re you. I’m me. I don’t think it would work.”  
“Oh.” Dave tried not to look too disappointed.  
“Us living together, I mean,” Karkat said, hastily. “Because I have these things.”  
“ ‘Things’?” Dave asked.  
“Yeah, um,” Karkat glanced towards the kitchen, silently wishing for Kanaya to come out and talk to him. “Things, that I think, like. Things. Feelings.”  
“I mean, everyone has feelings.”  
“Yeah but...” Karkat frowned, trying to keep his thoughts straight. “Things about you that I don’t really want to tell you.”  
“Oh. I see.”  
“Not bad things,” Karkat said, quickly.  
“What kind of things?”  
Karkat paused. He didn’t want to say anything to Dave, especially not before Kanaya told him what Rose said. He worried that his silence was giving away too much to Dave. Dave, on the other hand, worried that Karkat’s silence was implying that he didn’t like him.  
“Look,” Karkat took a deep breath and turned to face Dave. “I really didn’t want to tell you this now, or ever really but I have to say something.”  
Karkat took Dave’s silence as a hint to continue.  
“My things. Feelings. Fuck I’m bad at this. Look, okay, uh. Dave.”  
“Yes?”  
“I like you. And that probably sounds dumb coming from someone like me because I’m, well, me but it’s true and that’s really all I can say. And that’s why me offering my apartment to you is a bad idea. Because of that.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh? Really? That’s all you have to say?”  
“No, no,” Dave shook his head and quickly sat up, realising how bad that sounded. “I just wasn’t expecting that, is all.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, oh.” Dave said. “Look, Karkat, I like you too.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh.”  
“What?” Karkat looked confused.  
“Guess, now I know how you feel when I said ‘oh’.”  
“Oh, right, sorry.” Karkat inhaled sharply. “I didn’t think you’d like me, I guess.”  
They sat there, looking at each other. Karkat scooted slightly closer to Dave on the couch who, in return, smiled and patted the space right beside him. Karkat moved over further.  
“So what does this mean?” Karkat looked at Dave.”  
“Uh, I dunno,” Dave said. “I guess it means, if you want, we can be more than friends?”  
“Do you want that?”  
“Do you?”  
Karkat nodded.  
“Well so do I,” Dave said as he shifted positions to put an arm around Karkat. Karkat rested his head on Dave’s shoulder and turned on the TV.

Rose and Kanaya came through the kitchen door a while later to see the two on the couch, Karkat asleep and Dave focused on the TV. Rose smiled as she walked over and leaned down to talk to Dave, “I would say he likes you but I think you already know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry they’re kind of out of character I’m still figuring out how to write everyone properly. Next time I’ll try to write in the quirks and everything too.


End file.
